The KidVegeta Anthology/Be a Man/750 Age
750 Age Endnotes: #Before I sat down to write these postcards, I thought there would only be two. There ended up being four, and I'm still surprised about that to this day. #Blue is now a Lieutenant General in this year. That is a 3 star General (in American rankings, which is the system I was using throughout this story). It's also as high as I wanted him to go. I always thought White was the 4 star General of the army, with Blue ranking just below him. #Blue began his search for the Dragon Balls right around 4/12/750, while, in canon, Colonel Silver began his search on 4/18/750. So both of them started searching at around the same time. I knew the date Silver started his search and made the date for this first postcard in reference to that to make them consistent with one another. #The second postcard was important for Blue to re-familiarize himself with what Samuel looks like so that he will mistake Obotchaman for his younger brother in Dragon Ball. #All of the Officers under Copper were named by me, except for Colonel Violet. I planned on having them in The Perfect Lifeform, so I named them here. They were with Copper so that, after Goku destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, they wouldn't be killed or wounded, since Copper was still active after the fall of the rest of the army. #Copper's rank is one below Blue's. #I think my explanation for Blue needing to write a postcard to Copper, as opposed to using other forms of communication, was rather clever. #Blue's last postcard was written less than a day before his death. #The entire Red Ribbon stuff in the anime and manga took place over two days, which is not realistic to how much time passed in the episodes and chapters, but whatever. I only had May 8 and May 9 to work with. Considering that Blue is killed very early on May 9, I had to write the postcard on May 8. The attack by Goku seems to come out of nowhere, taking Blue and the rest of the army by surprise. He requests reinforcements, thinking that he will have several days to deal with Goku, when in reality, he does not. #I knew since I began writing Be a Man that the last postcard would be from Blue's mother. In it, she would apologize for what she had done to Blue and ask him to come home to see his dying father. He never responds to or even sees the letter because he's dead. It's quite sad. There was going to be resolution to his family drama, but he died before it could happen. I think one of the saddest parts is thinking about how Blue's father must have been waiting for Lukas to appear up until he died. That must've been heartbreaking for him to wait for someone who was not coming as he slowly succumbed to his illness. #Lukas' mother still doesn't understand his sexual orientation even in her apology letter. She thinks it's just a phase and that he could eventually settle down with a woman. That would have never happened even if he had lived. #Anna Blue's last line is ironic. She says, "It's never too late, until it is, Lukas", not realizing that it is already too late. Her apology is too late, her change of heart is too late, her letter is too late (it arrives hours after Lukas is killed by Tao). Everything is too late. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting